Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus, such as, a video tape recorder (VTR), and, more particularly, is directed to an improved apparatus for effecting automatic loading and/or unloading of the tape in a VTR.
Existing video tape recording and reproducing apparatus generally comprises a tape guide drum having a rotary magnetic head assembly associated therewith to record or reproduce video signals on or from a magnetic tape which is usually wound on supply and take-up reels contained in a cassette. In preparing such video tape recording and reproducing apparatus for operation, the tape extending between the supply and take-up reels must be withdrawn from the cassette and wrapped about at least a portion of the circumference of the tape guide drum for guiding thereby with respect to the rotary magnetic head assembly, and the withdrawn tape has to be positioned between a rotated capstan and a pinch roller so that the tape can be longitudinally driven by cooperation of the capstan and pinch roller and by suitable operation of the take-up reel.
One existing type of automatic tape loading and unloading apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,805, having a common assignee herewith, but it is inherent in such apparatus that the same cannot be embodied in a compact VTR.
A proposed arrangement of an automatic tape loading and/or unloading apparatus suitable for a compact VTR is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 154,524, filed May 29, 1980, and also having a common assignee herewith. In such tape loading and/or unloading apparatus, there are provided a feed or supply side tape guide for wrapping tape withdrawn from an operatively positioned cassette helically about the peripheral surface of the tape guide drum, and a take-up side tape guide which is moved in a direction opposite to that of the feed or supply side tape guide with the tape guide drum therebetween. Although the foregoing arrangement makes it possible to provide an automatic tape loading and/or unloading apparatus which can be incorporated in a relatively compact VTR, there are a number of disadvantages, in that the structures for establishing the path of movement of the feed or supply side tape guide and for driving the same are undesirably complicated, and further in that the configuration of the path of movement of the feed side tape guide is restricted by various factors so that the optimum path for obtaining smooth movement of the tape guide and smooth guiding of the tape at the completion of loading is not attainable.